Seule
by Piink Apple
Summary: J'étais seule, seule face à ce monde dans le quel je ne contrôle rien...Seule...


Seule, voilà ce que j'étais terriblement seule, le monde me méprisait mais je n'en avais que faire... Le monde me jugeait sans même me connaître, mais que voulez vous, je suis une mangemorte, ennemie de l'Ordre, j'étais inexorablement seule... Enfin seule est un bien grand mot, j'avais une seule personne en qui je faisait confiance, en qui je trouvais une épaule sur qui pleurer mes malheurs du monde, une personne que j'ai réussi à aimer et à apprécier, cette personne c'est Blaise Zabini.

Oui, cela ne vous étonne pas, mais laissez moi vous dire que cette personne est très différente de moi, il est espion de l'Ordre, nous ne sommes pas du même camp mais on s'aiment...Même si au fond de moi, une petite partie me crie de rejoindre l'Ordre, mais j'ai peur, pour lui, pour nous... Ou plutôt, je suis lâche...lâche et terriblement seule... Et ce jour là, des membres de l'Ordre se sont fait prendre dans une embuscade, et Blaise en faisait partie... et moi, je regardais la scène sans rien faire et lui me suppliais du regard, mais j'ai fui lâchement le combat... seule...

Le soir j'ai pensé aller le voir, mais je me restreint: si il me rejetait et me crachais au visage... Alors je resta dans mon lit attendant seule... Mais en pleine nuit je fut réveillée par une violente envie de vomir ! Je courut au toilette pour vomir, mon orgueil, mes regrets et ma douleur...

Le lendemain, à l'aube, le Maître nous convoque et je sais pourquoi... mais trop tard pour les remords... Quand on arrive dans la salle, je le vit, lui, faible mais toujours avec cette aura de chaleur de sûreté, puis nos regards se croisent, et je compris qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, je sentais mes yeux qui commence à me brûler, c'est la fin... Le Maître leva sa baguette vers eux, et prononce ses deux mots... deux petits mots qui ôtent la vie, et avant de quitter cette terre il m'a murmuré ces mots, ces trois petits mots qui me réchauffait le cœur, ces mots que je n'entendrais plus, pour l'éternité... Puis le Maître fit disparaître ces corps, ses bras qui ne m'enlaceront plus, cette chaleur qui me faisait des frissons de plaisir, ma raison de vivre de combattre... puis je monte dans ma chambre pour m'y enfermer seule...

Puis je prise d'une autre violente nausée, et ça aussi je pourrais pas lui dire: je suis enceinte, et de lui... machinalement je pose ma main sur mon ventre : cette petite chose qui gigote dans mon ventre, sera pour qui je reste encore en vie... Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de penser à lui... et je m'écroule sur mon lit, pour pleurer, et cette fois personne ne viendra me réconforter, je suis seule...

Un jour j'entends que l'on força ma porte : je sais ce que cela voulait dire : Voldemort est mort et je suis presque sure que je vais en allée simple pour Askaban. Je pose une main sur mon ventre encore plat : comment mon enfant va-t'il grandir en prison ?

Puis les aurors finissent par entrée et me ligote pour ensuite m'ammener jusqu'au procès, mon procès...

En arrivant, je croise Bellatrix se démener comme une diablesse et injurer les aurors qui la retenait, mais moi je ne fit rien et me laissa commender, après tout je suis seule fasse aux juges... En arrivant je vit en premier lieu les héros de la guerre, et automatiquement je pris un air hautain, mais ils voyaient bien que j'étais détruite... Mais ce qui me surpris, c'est de voir Drago enlacé Granger, alors ils sont ensembles ? Mais eux au moins ils sont heureux et du bon coté... Pandent que moi je moisi du mauvais coté, horriblement seule...

Je fut jugée et envoyer à Askaban, mais à quoi bon me débattre ? Mon destin est scellé.

Deux mois plus tard, en pleine nuit je suis reveillée par un liquide chaud s'écrouler lentement de mon entre-jambe : du sang... Mon enfant est entrain de mourir, ma raison de survivre quitte ce monde sans que je puisse faire quelque chose ! Pourquoi ça doit se finir comme sa ? Pourquoi moi !? Dans un coin de ma cellule je vois mon passeport pour la liberté éternelle, j'en n'ai marre ! Cette pierre tranchante suffira pour me dénouer de cette enfer : les seules personnes à qui je tiens sont plus là, alors à quoi bon vivre ? Le voile de la mort me recouvre je vais rejoindre Blaise et mon enfant dans ce monde de paix... Je me sens légère, libérée de mes douleurs, je ne serais plus seule, non plus jamais, pour l'éternité...


End file.
